A Snowy Goodbye
This episode takes place in season 6 where Alicia decides to quit the team. Plot Months have passed after the defeat of Tritannus, the return of Daphne, and a few weeks later, a new transformation called Bloomix for the Winx but for Alicia, Bravix; however, Alicia was alone in the woods, near Alfea, she had thoughts about the years she had been with the Winx. A pixie with a familiar face but a different hair color few over to her side. "Worried about something?" "Oh, hi Breeze. It's nothing, just enjoying a little fresh air." "You know there's a reason why i'm called the pixie of truth, right?" "Yeah. It's just that i've been thinking about this lately. Say that someone wants to leave a group and you know you've been around them for years, do you think it's a good idea?" "......If you want to leave, that's fine with me." "But I didn't....." "Alicia, pixie of truth here! Anyways, you can leave If you feel like it, but that doesn't stop you from being friends with them." "You're right. It's just that, now that we've graduated, I just thought we might do something more, like how we became teachers for a short period of time but then next thing you know, some random villain whom we never even heard of before, pops up out of nowhere. And then its 'the Magic Dimension is in danger thing' everytime! Plus, how come i've never seen an Alfea fairy dressed in goth or punk, with the exception of Mirta, only because she was a witch before. Seriously, i've seen only witches in goth and fairies in pink." "Do you feel better?" "Pretty much. There's nothing wrong with that but, seems like a stereotype if you ask me." "Yeah, i've been kinda noticing that. But it's like a balance thing, you know 'good vs evil' and what not." "I know, but what if something happens on Earth? The rest of us will be in some new dimension while Earth is under attack." "That is true. When will you tell them?" "I'm not sure yet." The Fateful Decision Meanwhile on Cardalot, the Winx, with the help of Captain Jack and Lieutenant Ava, face a horde of wolf-like monsters with spade, heart, clover and diamond symbols embedded on their back. "There's too many of them!" Bloom yelled "Barajas are highly dangerous when they are in packs, we need to find the king Baraja!" Jack explained "How? If one of us get separated, half of them are just going to follow us anyway!" Ava replied as she was fighting one with the diamond symbol, then all of a sudden, a loud roar startled the group and caused the horde to howl at the largest Baraja with a crown symbol embedded on its face. "I'm guessing that's the king?" Musa replied "That's him." Ava, along with her brother, charged at the king; however before they got a chance, the Baraja sung it's paw and lunged them to the ground. "Flame Storm!" "Bio-Rhythmic Blast!" "Water Bolt!" All three of Bloom, Tecna and Aisha's attacks effected the monster, but it wasn't enough to knock it down. His loud roar blasted the trio away, while the other three were busy attacking the rest of the horde. "There's no way we can defeat all of them with just the six of us!" Aisha added "Aisha's right, we need Alicia!" Musa agreed "But where is she? She wasn't in her dorm when we left." Stella adds "Well think of something quick, the king isn't really the patient one." Ava spoke The king Baraja once again howls loudly, along with its' pack, causing to make the fairies, captain, and lieutenant to cover their ears from avoiding them to ring and ache. "These ultrasonic waves from their howling are too strong for us to block out our hearing!" Tecna shouted "We have to figure out something!" Bloom shouted "Frosty Spades!" From the sky were spade shaped ice raining down on the monsters, causing some of them to freeze. Flying down was a dark skinned fairy in her white and aqua Bloomix like transformation, as she summoned more ice spades on the king, but it wasn't effective enough. "Alicia!" "Sorry, i'm late. But what the heck is this thing?" "It's a Baraja! This one's the leader, look out!" "Sparkling Wing!" Alicia summoned the Snow Phoenix's beautiful white wings to protect herself before the king got a chance to swing his paw at her. "Created from the heavens, creature of snow and ice, summoning a beautiful light to overcome darkness, a strong glacier to freeze the darkness! Aurora Avalanche!" Alicia summoned the Snow Phoenix, which it circles around the Baraja leader, surrounding it with the Aurora Borealis and dives down, freezing and destroying it in the process. With their leader gone, the rest of the Barajas turned back into stone, while everyone else are relived that the threat is finally over. "Winx!" The pixies came from hiding behind the kingdom's protection shield and flew over to their fairies. "Are you okay?" Lockette asked "We're fine, thanks to Alicia." Bloom smiled "Hey, I just figured you can't have a pack without a queen....or king in this case." Alicia smiled "Whatever the method, thank you, all of you for saving the Trump Kingdom." Jack thanked "What are Barajas anyways?" "In ancient times, they were wolves that are mutated by a wizard's magic. They were meant to be guard dogs, but it was too strong for them to be tamed. The wizard was even bitten by one and became the king Baraja that he is today." "He really needed a hobby." Breeze commented "We're just glad that it's over." Ava replied "We're glad to help." Bloom spoke After Jack and Ava went back into the kingdom, the Winx and the pixies were left alone and about to take off, but Alicia finally spoke up. "Umm......Winx?" "What is it, Alicia?" Flora answered "I've been thinking lately, and don't get mad but i'm glad that you've been my friends and being a part of the team." "Of course you're our friend but what do you mean?" Bloom asked "I've decided....that I quit." Her saying this made the team surprised, shocked and confused at the same time. "Alicia, you're quitting?" Musa spoke "I'm not leaving for good, I just want to be away for a while." "But why?" Bloom questioned "Because, with all of the random bad guys we've been encountering so far, plus going to different dimensions, i'm not saying it's too much but.....what about Earth? What if they're targeting Earth behind our backs? Bloom, you have a family, you know." "Yes, and we do protect Earth when it's in trouble." "But you're not getting my point. What if it's already in trouble and we don't know it?" "Alicia, I understand." "No you don't. Bloom, there are families out there, even kids without families. People counted on us after we acheived Believix, what happens when it becomes a disaster? I'm not losing my family, especially my mother." "Alicia, you're getting angry for nothing!" "I'm not angry, i'm just worried and frustrated. I love being a fairy and I love exploring the Magic Dimension, but at some point and i hate to say this, but I need to grow up." "Grow up? Could you explain?" Tecna said "Alright, fine. We're all almost in our 20s, we've all graduated, we've only been teachers for a short period of time and yet we're still in Alfea." "Yeah, but I still don't get what you meant by leaving us!" Bloom spoke, "We can protect the Earth and other dimensions!" "It's not only that! Bloom, you think everything's about you! You have a boyfriend, and you spend WAY too much time with him. And when ever he's busy, it's like all of a sudden, you cry over him because of one day without him, you don't think about others during that time. You abondoned Roxy from the club, i get that she's a beginner, but she's also still a member and a friend. You have four parents, two are on another planet and two are on earth, don't you care if they get captured or what if they get killed? Not only that, you have a transformation named after you! It's not that i'm jealous, it's just that you should appreciate what you have and think about others, not everything's about you! I'm sorry but i'm just being honest." "Alicia, how could you say that?" Stella replied "It's the truth. And maybe not all of the witches aren't evil, maybe they're just jealous or misunderstood. Maybe they don't want to be witches in the first place. Why haven't we seen any goth fairies other than Mirta? Maybe some of them want to be, but don't want to be made fun of for wearing black or being different? Not everyone wants to wear pastel pink all of the time. Why can't we just accept people for who they really are? Why can't things be neutral between fairies and witches?" "Is that why you want to leave?" "No, that's not why. You all have it good, most of you were born into royalty and can do whatever you want and yet abuse it. I was not born into royalty, we can only do a limited amount of fun, we only had to keep our hopes up into hoping something extrordinary happens. I understand that one of your parents died or had a divorce, believe me I know, but I think it's time for me to move on, I want to keep protecting Earth and Cosmos as much as I can. It is a blessing that i've now become a fairy and the princess of Cosmos, and I now have a responsibility, my first responsibility. I want to protect the ones I love." The Winx were all silent for a while, almost making Alicia regret what she said. Then the leader spoke: "Okay." "What?" The group replied "Bloom? Are you sure?" Stella asked "Yes, if that is Alicia's choice." "Please don't be mad at me." She spoke "I get it, you want to move on. I won't stop you." "T-thanks." "Don't forget about me!" Breeze flew over to Alicia's side "Breeze, you're leaving too?" Amore asked "Yeah, but don't worry, i'll come back to Pixie Village soon. And think of me as your assistant!" She smiled at her fairy "If you say so." She smiled back Category:AnimeQueen97 Characters TBA Trivia TBA Category:AnimeQueen97